1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an array substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate, a display panel having the array substrate, and a method for manufacturing the array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel that displays an image by adjusting a light-transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules, and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The array substrate includes a plurality of signal lines, a plurality of thin-film transistors (TFTs) and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The color filter substrate faces the array substrate and has a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a driving transistor and a transparent pixel electrode. The gate line is formed along a first direction. The data line is formed along a second direction, substantially perpendicular to the first direction, to define a unit area. The driving transistor is electrically connected to the gate line and the data line. The transparent pixel electrode formed in the unit area is electrically connected to the driving transistor.
In order to decrease the number of data lines, the pixel electrode may have an extended shape in which its width the second direction is longer than its length in the first direction. Here, the array substrate may further include a storage line formed along the second direction to be overlapped with the pixel electrode.
The pixel electrode may further include first and second pixel parts receiving first and second voltages. The first and second voltages are different from each other. The first and second pixel parts are spaced apart from each other to increase a viewing angle of an image. Here, the array substrate may further include a voltage-varying transistor for increasing the difference between the first and second voltages. For example, a drain electrode of the voltage-varying transistor is overlapped with the storage line in order to increase the difference between the first and second voltages.
However, the storage line is formed across a central portion of the pixel electrode, so that a drain electrode of the voltage-varying transistor does not overlap the storage line.